Since a fluorine resin material is superior in chemical resistance and contamination resistance, it is widely used for fluidic device that makes flow a corrosive fluid, pure water, etc. used for manufacturing semiconductors.
Meanwhile, the fluorine resin material has a volume resistivity greater than 1018 Ω·cm, and is generally classified into insulating materials. Therefore, inside fluidic device formed of the fluorine resin material, there may be generated electrostatic charge due to friction between a fluid flow passage formed inside the fluidic device and a fluid.
In order to prevent generation of electrostatic charge, it can be considered that a conductive substance, such as carbon black and iron powder, is mixed with the fluorine resin material to thereby give conductivity to the fluorine resin material. However, metal ions might elute from the conductive substance by contact between the conductive substance and the fluid, and thereby the fluid might be contaminated.
Consequently, there has been known an antistatic fluorine resin tube in which a conductive portion including a fluorine resin composition containing a conductive substance has been embedded in stripes in an outer peripheral surface of the antistatic fluorine resin tube to thereby give conductivity thereto (for example, refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, Publication No. 2003-4176). Since the conductive substance and the fluid do not come into contact with each other in the antistatic fluorine resin tube disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, Publication No. 2003-4176, the fluid is not contaminated by elution of the metal ions from the conductive substance.